BoyFriend
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Après plusieurs mois de voyage, Kakeru revient enfin au Japon pour voir son frère et ses amis. La raison principale de sa venue: présenter quelqu'un à son frère... Shonen-ai


**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Étonnant, non?

**BoyFriend**

Kyoya était assis dans la salle d'embarquement d'un aéroport. Des centaines de personnes allaient et venaient pour les habituelles cérémonies d'accueil et d'au-revoir qui se déroulaient toujours dans ce genre de lieu.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il aperçut la personne qu'il attendait. Il se leva pour qu'elle le remarquât. Un adolescent qui lui ressemblait énormément s'avança vers lui, un sourire encore plus grand affiché sur son visage. Il s'agissait de Kakeru, le petit frère de Kyoya qui revenait de son voyage aux États-Unis.

-Salut Nii-chan!

-Salut Kakeru.

Le propriétaire de Chimera se jeta dans les bras de son aîné. Il était vraiment heureux de le revoir après toutes ces semaines de séparation. Il finit par relâcher son étreinte pour pouvoir le regarder.

-J'suis super content de te revoir!

-Je sais.

Kyoya ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son cadet.

-On y va?

Kakeru commença à partir mais, remarquant que Kyoya ne le suivait pas, il s'arrêta puis se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a?

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose?

-Non, pourquoi?

Le maître de Leone soupira.

-Tes bagages?

-Oh...

Ils récupérèrent le sac et la moto de Kakeru avant de quitter l'aéroport. Ils marchèrent tranquillement dans les rues de Bey-City en discutant. Ils allèrent à l'appartement où Kyoya habitait pour y déposer son bagage avant de repartir. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le B-Pit car Kakeru voulait rencontrer les amis de son frère et revoir Ginga. Ils finirent par atteindre la boutique une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-Bonjour tout l'monde! s'exclama Kakeru pour devenir le centre d'attention.

Les quatre personnes présentes se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus. Il y avait Ginga, Yû, Kent et -bien entendu- Madoka. Ces derniers le dévisageaient avec surprise. Kakeru se précipita vers le rouquin pour le prendre dans ses bras. Toujours sous l'effet de la surprise, Ginga ne réagit pas. Puis, Kakeru prit l'enfant aux cheveux verts clairs dans ses bras.

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu!

-C'est vrai. Tu m'as manqué, sourit Ginga.

Un sourire angélique éclaira le visage de Kakeru.

-C'est qui? demanda Yû, curieux.

Le maître de Chimera se redressa fièrement.

-Kakeru Tategami.

-Tategami? répéta le blondinet en souriant.

-C'est mon petit frère.

-T'as un frère toi? s'étonna Madoka.

-Oui. Ça te pose un problème?

-Non, c'est juste que t'es tellement asocial...

-Nii-chan est trop cool! intervint Kakeru.

Il n'avait pas perdu son sourire, décontenançant ses amis. Il avait l'air vraiment heureux.

-Ça vous dirait qu'on passe la journée ensemble? proposa-t-il.

Sa bonne humeur était telle que personne n'eut le cœur de refuser. Madoka ferma même la boutique pour pouvoir se joindre à eux. Ils se promenèrent une heure en ville avant d'aller dans un parc pour se reposer un peu. Kakeru état surexcité. Il ne cessait de parler et de s'agiter.

-On repart bientôt? s'enquit-il une demi-douzaine de minutes après qu'ils aient franchi le portail du parc. Je veux visiter toute la ville!

-Pour quoi faire?

-Bah... pour pouvoir m'y repérer.

Kyoya sourit, moqueur, sans se préoccuper du regard de ses amis qui le dévisageaient, surpris de le voir sourire aussi franchement.

-Même si on te donnait une carte de Bey-City et une boussole, tu réussirais à te perdre, rit le maître de Leone.

-J'ai pas un mauvais sens de l'orientation! se défendit son cadet.

-Bien sûr que non. Vu que tu en es dépourvu, il peut pas être mauvais.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, se vexa faussement Kakeru.

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler jusqu'à ce que les autres fussent reposés. Ils retournèrent en ville, arpentant les rues en discutant. Au crépuscule, ils se séparèrent pour que chacun retournât chez soi. Les deux frères marchaient tranquillement dans la rue quand le plus jeune prit la parole:

-Tu sais... C'est cool qu'on soit juste tous le deux car je dois te dire un truc.

-C'est quoi? s'étonna Kyoya.

-J'te le dirai quand on sera à la maison.

Sa réponse étonna le maître de Leone qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il lui fît des cachotteries. Ils retournèrent rapidement à l'appartement. Une fois qu'ils furent installés au salon, un doux sourire illumina le visage de Kakeru.

-Après-demain, on petit ami va venir à Bey-City.

-T'as un petit ami? s'étrangla Kyoya.

La chimère hocha la tête.

-C'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on soit juste tous les deux. Je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant.

Sous le choc, Kyoya ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-Ryû-chan? Il est super sympa et beau en plus. Il a des yeux dorés, des cheveux blancs hérissés avec une mèche rouge, la peau bronzée... En plus, c'est un blader. Et sa toupie est un dragon!

Au fur et à mesure de sa description, Kyoya pâlissait de plus en plus. Elle correspondait parfaitement à Ryûga! Enfin... pas parfaitement. Le terme "sympa" ne correspondait pas vraiment au caractère de l'Empereur Dragon selon le vert.

-Ça t'embête? s'inquiéta Kakeru.

Sa question tira son frère de ses pensées. Ce dernier remarqua que Kakeru était attristé.

-Bien sûr que non, mentit-il.

L'idée que son petit frère sortait avec ce cinglé de Ryûga l'angoissait.

-C'est vrai? Tant mieux.

Le propriétaire de Chimera serra son aîné dans ses bras, soulagé.

XXX

Le lendemain après-midi, ils se réunirent encore une fois au parc à la demande de Kakeru qui avait envie de faire des combats beyblade. Il s'amusait comme un fou et les bladers découvraient un puissant adversaire. Bien que tout le monde appréciait cette journée, Kyoya restait à l'écart, l'air penseur. Intrigué, Ginga alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Ça fait presque deux heures qu'on est là et tu es toujours dans ton coin.

-Ben...

Il jeta un regard à Kakeru.

-Tu as un problème avec ton frère?

-Non... C'est juste que...

Il observa ce qui les entourait pour voir si quelqu'un les écoutait puis il se pencha vers le rouquin.

-Kakeru m'a parlé de son petit ami, murmura-t-il.

-Mais c'est génial ça! s'écria Ginga en souriant.

Sa joie s'atténua lorsque Kyoya secoua la tête.

-Il s'agit de Ryûga...

-Quoi?! s'étrangla-t-il.

Il avait du mal à imaginer Kakeru et Ryûga sortir ensemble. En fait, il avait du mal à imaginer que Ryûga pût tomber amoureux de quelqu'un.

Kyoya lui répéta mot pour mot la description que Kakeru avait faite de son petit ami.

-C'est exactement Ryûga...

-Tu comprends pourquoi ça m'embête...

-Oui.

Kyoya prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-En plus, il vient demain.

Compatissant, Ginga posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Si tu veux, je peux venir avec toi.

-C'est gentil mais... peut-être que Kakeru voudra que ce soit juste une rencontre en famille...

L'air peu convaincu qu'il arborait montrait qu'il ne voulait pas rencontrer son futur beau-frère.

-Ça va aller?

-Faut bien.

Kakeru intervint à ce moment-là. Il se posta en face d'eux, tout sourire.

-Vous venez jouer?

XXX

Le jour fatidique arriva. Les Tategami sortirent de leur appartement pour aller à l'aéroport. Heureusement, Kakeru insista pour faire un détour et emmener Ginga avec eux. Cela soulagea un peu Kyoya. Ils allèrent ensuite à leur destination. Lorsqu'ils y furent, le stress que ressentait Kyoya atteignît son paroxysme. Plus les minutes passaient, plus sa nervosité augmentait et plus l'impatience de Kakeru grandissait.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes d'attente, Kakeru repéra son petit ami. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Il se faufila parmi les passagers et bondit au cou de son amoureux. Il se blottit contre lui.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Ryû-chan!

Leur laissant un peu d'intimité, Kyoya et Ginga restèrent à l'écart. Ils peinaient à distinguer le nouveau venu à cause du flot de personne qui les séparait. Le visage du maître de Leone était d'une extrême blancheur. Inquiet pour lui, le rouquin ne le quittait pas des yeux. Après leurs retrouvailles, Kakeru et son petit ami vinrent vers eux.

-Je vous présente Ryû-chan mon petit ami!

Un intense soulagement envahit Kyoya lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent qui accompagnait son cadet. Il était tel que Kakeru l'avait décrit et il ressemblait énormément à Ryûga. Mais ce n'était pas Ryûga. Il était plus jeune et plus sympathique.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit l'inconnu d'une voix douce. Je m'appelle Ryûto Atsuka.

**Owari**


End file.
